pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Taterazay
Taterazay (タテラーゼ) is a Tatepon Uberhero first introduced in Patapon 3. Taterazay is one of the three parent classes, the others being Yarida and Yumiyacha; the player chooses one of them at the beginning of Patapon 3, each one having separate abilities and attributes. Taterazay is a close combat Patapon with decent strength and a powerful defense. Appearance Taterazay sports an orange mask, which is similar to the mask Meraachiize in Patapon 2. His default hairstyle is a curved ponytail with three strands. His default cape color is light red. He wields a sword and a shield. Story Taterazay is revived by Silver Hoshipon and the Almighty, once you play as him you march toward the sound of the Pata Drum where you find Hatapon praying to the Almighty for help, he joins you and you march back towards your petrified Patapon comrades where Silver Hoshipon will revive three Patapon warriors, Ton Yaripon, Chin Tatepon and Kan Yumipon and he drops Ka-ching on the way. Hatapon will take Meden (still petrified) on the way. Aquisition Taterazay is at level 1 when he is unlocked, which is either if the player chooses him at the beginning of the game, or when Yarida or Yumiyacha get to level 15. *When Taterazay reaches level 3, Tondenga is unlocked. *When Taterazay reaches level 5, Destrobo is unlocked. *When Taterazay reaches level 7, Guardira is unlocked. *When Taterazay and Guardira reach level 10, Bowmunk is unlocked. *When Taterazay and Tondenga reach level 12, Grenburr is unlocked. *When Taterazay reaches level 15, Yarida and Yumiyacha are unlocked, if the player has not already unlocked them (Uberhero only). Evolve Forms Taterazay base form.png|No evolve form. Equipment Taterazay can use: *Swords and Shields by default. *Blades at level 5. *Spears at level 10. Uberhero Mode: Energy Field : :"An invisible shield protects the entire team. Greatly reduces damage to team. ~ Combines with other hero skills ~" *'Activate:' *'Combo:' During Energy Field, Taterazay raises his shield and envelops the entire team in a protective aura, drastically reducing damage taken. Like the Tatepon Hero's Energy Field in Patapon 2, Taterazay remains in a defensive stance and will not attack during his Uberhero mode. However, unlike it's Heropon couterpart, units are not made invulnerable to damage and simply take reduced damage Upon activation, Taterazay will shout, "Muteppeki!"(ムテッペキ)! Class Skills Energy Field 10% Skilled use of shield reduces melee damage by 10%! It is unlocked from start. This skill is upgraded by using the CHAKA CHAKA song repeatedly. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Energy Field 20%, and lets Tondenga and Guardira use it. If Taterazay is an Uberhero; Kibadda, Piekron and Charibasa can also use it. Energy Field 20% Superior skill to Energy Field 10%. Adapt use of shield reduces melee damage by 20%! Slight boost to Uberhero Skill Energy Field. Unlocked by fully upgrading Energy Field 10%. This skill is upgraded by using the CHAKA CHAKA song repeatedly. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Energy Field 30%, and lets Tondenga and Guardira use it. If Taterazay is an Uberhero; Kibadda, Piekron and Charibasa can also use it. Energy Field 30% Superior skill to Energy Field 20%. Masterful use of shield reduces melee damage by 30%! Boost to Uberhero Skill Energy Field. Unlocked by fully upgrading Energy Field 20%. This skill is upgraded by using the CHAKA CHAKA song repeatedly. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Energy Field 40%, and lets Tondenga and Guardira use it. If Taterazay is an Uberhero; Kibadda, Piekron and Charibasa can also use it. Energy Field 40% Superior skill to Energy Field 30%. Astounding use of shield reduces melee damage by 40%! Large Boost to Uberhero Skill Energy Field. Unlocked by fully upgrading Energy Field 30%. This skill is upgraded by using the CHAKA CHAKA song repeatedly. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Energy Field 50%, and lets Tondenga and Guardira use it. If Taterazay is an Uberhero; Kibadda, Piekron and Charibasa can also use it. Energy Field 50% Superior skill to Energy Field 40%. Ultimate shield-bearing Patapon! Reduces melee damage by 50%! Huge Boost to Uberhero Skill Energy Field. Unlocked by fully upgrading Energy Field 40%. This skill is upgraded by using the CHAKA CHAKA song repeatedly. Fully upgrading this skill lets Tondenga and Guardira use it. If Taterazay is an Uberhero; Kibadda, Piekron and Charibasa can also use it. Affected Class Skills Anti-Stagger Total immunity from stagger. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Guardira's Anti-Stagger skill is fully upgraded, Taterazay gains access to it. Anti-Knockback Total immunity from knockback. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Guardira's Anti-Knockback skill is fully upgraded, Taterazay gains access to it. Anti-Sleep Total immunity from sleep. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Guardira's Anti-Sleep skill is fully upgraded, Taterazay gains access to it. Anti-Poison Total immunity from poison. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Guardira's Anti-Poison skill is fully upgraded, Taterazay gains access to it. Set Skills Taterazay originally equips three set skills. From level 20 he can equip another set skill, for a total of four set skills. Shields Boost 1 This skill boosts shield evasion by 10% when a shield or greatshield is equipped up to a maximum of 50% evasion for a shield or 70% evasion for a great shield. Unlocked at level 5. Shields Boost 2 This skill boosts shield evasion by 20% when a shield or greatshield is equipped up to a maximum of 50% evasion for a shield or 70% evasion for a great shield. Unlocked at level 15. March Defense Defense while marching with PATA-PATA-PATA-PON boosted by 50%. Unlocked at Level 25. Peerless Shield Shield evasion maximum increased by 15%, making maximum evasion 65% for shield, and 85% for greatshield. Can only be learned by Uberhero. Unlocked at level 32. Strategy * When choosing a Hero at the start of the game, Taterazay is the best choice for new players. As well as providing many defensive options the fact that he is a Shield class unit gives him the Lifelink ability; in a nutshell, Lifelink is a connection between Shield-class units and the Hatapon that makes the latter immune to all damage, which helps to cover the fact that Hatapon can be taken down extremely quickly as opposed to the past two games. Having two Shield class units means that it will be incredibly hard for the enemy to take down Hatapon and essentially denies the possibility of suddenly failing a mission due to losing the Hatapon. *Taterazay's Class Skills will affect any unit that carries a shield, even classes that belong to other Class Trees. *During a Charged Attack, Taterazay will dash forward and deliver an uppercut strike. *Consider developing Guardira alongside Taterazay, and vice-versa. Taterazay's Shield Evasion-boosting Set and Class skills help out Guardira and Guardira's Status effect blocking class skills help out Taterazay. *Taterazay is also a good choice for offensively-minded players as Tondenga is unlocked from only Level 3. Tondenga is a monster of a class that balances extreme offense and defense. Statistics For more statistics, go to the Patapon 3 Uberhero Statistics page. Trivia *Taterazay is the main Uberhero on the cover of the American and European box for Patapon 3 (and probably the Japanese cover box too). *Only Taterazay and Guardira have the ability to enlarge their shields. *Taterazay is one of the only classes that can have total immunity for 6 different status immunities (with Fireblessed shield and DLC helmets) at the same time without the set skill "Peerless Deer". He shares these immunities with Guardira. *If Taterazay is suffering from Status Effects during Hero Mode, he will not defend the team. *Unlike other classes, Taterazay's Class Skills when fully leveled up can be passed on to five classes rather than one. (Tondenga, Guardira, Piekron, Kibadda, and Charibasa.) This can be useful as Taterazay's Class Skills will make them more resistant to attacks. However only Uberhero can only distribute class skills to other classes from different class trees, as Chin can only pass Class Skills to Tondenga & Guardira. *A visual glitch occurs when Taterazay is in Hero Mode.When marching after activating Uberhero mode, Taterazay will slide forward instead of walking. * Taterazay, Destrobo, and Guardira are the only classes in the game to shout when their charge attack is activated (Uberhero only). * Taterazay and Piekron are the only 2 heroes in the game in which their Hero Modes affect allied units in a global range. * Taterazay's Uberhero Mode can be made more powerful by equipping the Charibasa's Set Skills, Team Aid 1 and 2. Gallery Image_2054.png TaterazayBleithen.png|Taterazay wielding the Flame Sword and Flame Shield TaterazayStart.PNG|The selection of Taterazay at the start of the game Patapon3 HeroTaterazy.jpg Taterazay Stances.png Taterazay 3.png Taterazay.PNG TateazayDefendChin.png|Chin as a Taterazay. Taterazay 1.jpg|Taterazay doing his Hero Mode Image_984.png See Also *Patapon 3 Missions *Uberhero Patapon *Experience Points *Class Skills *Set Skills *Tatepon es:Taterazay Category:Patapon 3 Category:Taterazay-Based Category:Uberhero Category:Patapon 3 Units Category:Units